Kitty Love
by Sephonei
Summary: This was a prompt I got:  Kakashi, SasuNaru, and a cat.  And this is what it became. 3


**[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]**

100 Theme Challenge  
#88 - Cuddle  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

* * *

A knock at the door startled Sasuke and Naruto out of their heated make out session.

"Just a moment," Naruto yelled at the door as he and Sasuke got up from the couch and fixed their hair and clothes.

Quickly opening the door, Naruto was surprised to see Kakashi standing there with a basket that seemed to be making a mewling-like sound.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Asked Kakashi as he noticed Sasuke standing nearby.

"Yeah, sure Kakashi-sensei...come on in."

Kakashi walked past Naruto and sat down as he shut the door.

"What's in the basket?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out what could be causing the mewling sound. It sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he just couldn't place it.

"I'm glad that you are both here. Your mission for today is in this basket."

"What? But we're supposed to have today off," said Naruto.

"Ah well, due to circumstances changing, this is now your mission and you can have a day off later." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. "Have fun boys," Kakashi called out as he poofed away.

"What do you supposed is in there?" Naruto asked as he neared the basket left on the floor by Kakashi.

"Why not just look inside and see for yourself dobe?" Sasuke started to walk over as Naruto opened the basket.

Opening the basket warily, Naruto was surprised when a small furry head popped out and mewled at him. "Aww, how cute...a kitten. Don't you think it's cute Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the fur ball, seeing it brought back too many bad memories of having to catch that lady's cat when they were genin. "I assume that Kakashi was supposed to watch it today and decided to pawn it off onto us."

"Yeah, but that's okay, she's adorable. I wonder if she has a name?" Naruto picked up the kitten and cuddled her to his chest. "I guess that we can give her a nickname for now. What do you think Sasuke?"

"How about Pest?"

"Sasuke! Be nice to her. She didn't do anything to you. How about we name her Baby?" Naruto wiggled his fingers in front of the kitten's face and the kitten reached her paws out to try to catch them.

"Whatever dobe. Hopefully we'll only have to watch her for a few hours then we can go back to what we were doing."

"You just wanna make out."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't bother to deny the truth. He loved to be close to Naruto.

"Come on Baby, let's go sit on the couch so we can play and cuddle." Naruto got up with the kitten in his arms and walked past Sasuke to the couch where he immediately started to cuddle the kitten as soon as he sat down.

Now Sasuke was possessive of his dobe...it was a Uchiha trait to be possessive of his lover. But he tried to deny to himself that he was jealous of that kitten cuddling with his Naruto.

[center]-[/center]

After spending the last hour in the kitchen making dinner for them, Sasuke walked into the living room hoping that Naruto and the kitten were done cuddling. He had gotten fed up with Naruto ignoring him in favor for the kitten and he knew he had to go do something before he blew up at Naruto, which is why he had went and started dinner.

But his hopes were shattered when he saw Naruto asleep on the couch, with the kitten wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Naruto...dobe...come on, wake up. It's dinner time." Sasuke tried to gently wake Naruto up, even though he was more than a little annoyed at that damn kitten.

"Wha...Sasuke? Dinner time already?" Naruto asked groggily as he woke up. Sitting up carefully making sure not to hurt the kitten, Naruto got up and walked to the basket to see if there was any food for the kitten in the basket. All that was in the basket, was a blanket and small pillow for the kitten to sleep on.

"Did you make the kitten something to eat too since there seems to be no kitten food?"

"No...whenever Kakashi comes to get it, he can feed it then."

"Sasuke! It's a she not an it and we can't starve her. Do we at least have some milk we can give her?"

"She's old enough to drink water. If you must give her something, put down a bowl of water after you eat the meal I made for us." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand to lead him into the dining room where their dinner was getting cold.

Naruto pulled his hand out from Sasuke's grasp, "It'll only take a minute to bring her the water."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, it seemed that Naruto was putting this little runt of a cat ahead of their relationship. "Naruto...leave the damn cat alone for five minutes. You can at least eat first before it gets totally cold."

"Sasuke...what's this really about? I know you well enough that this is about more than the food."

Sasuke cursed under his breath for Naruto knowing him so well, but he couldn't just admit he was jealous of a cat, could he?

"Hn. Do what you want. See if I care if your food gets cold." Sasuke turned to walk into the dining room alone, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Sasuke...tell me what's wrong."

"I'm tired of watching you fawn all over that damn cat, cuddling up to it, and ignoring me," Sasuke said with a huff.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's words, "Is that what this was all really about? You were just jealous over the affection I showed Baby? I would never choose her over you. I just remember how much you dislike cats from back when we were genin. I'm just trying to keep her busy until Kakashi-sensei comes to pick her back up."

Sasuke leaned into Naruto and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "I'll go reheat dinner while you get Baby some water."

Naruto knew that this was as much of an apologize that he would get from Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled slightly before going into the dining room to get their plates to be reheated.

[center]-[/center]

Shortly after dinner was finished and cleaned up, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke hoped that it was Kakashi to pick up the cat and he wasn't letdown. He heard Naruto greet Kakashi from his place in the kitchen.

Drying his hands, he decided to go help Naruto get the kitten ready to leave.

"Ah, Sasuke...how was your day with Naruto and the kitten? Not too hard on you was it?" Kakashi smirked as he knew all along of Sasuke's hatred towards cats. He had only given them this mission to mess with the Uchiha.

"Hn. It was fine." Sasuke stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watch Naruto nuzzle the kitten's head as he said goodbye and then placed her in the basket.

"Here you go Kakashi-sensei. She's all ready for you to take her back home." Naruto handed the closed basket to Kakashi and opened the door for him.

"Thank you again for watching her for me today." Kakashi said his goodbyes as he walked out of the door and Naruto closed it behind him.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted earlier today?" Naruto asked slyly.

Sasuke walked over and sat down on the couch. "I think we were over here dobe. So why don't you come here and sit in my lap again."

Naruto walked over and straddled Sasuke's hips, facing him and leaned down and kissed him softly.

"This does seem familiar." Naruto grinned and he dove in for a deeper kiss.

As soon as they broke for air, Naruto leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear, "You know I love you, right Sasuke? That kitten had nothing on the cuddles I get from you."

"I love you too Naruto."


End file.
